Destinies
by SailorGang
Summary: Sarah is Usagi's sister, and is always fed up with her sister's constant lateness and always failing to study. But after a visit to Naru's jewelry shop, she notices some strange things...


Sailor Moon

Chapter 1 : Usagi SailorMoon

Disclaimer: I don't own SM, it belongs to its creators.

"USAGI!"

Ugh, this is about the fifth time Sarah called that girl's name, but yet she still wouldn't respond. This happened about almost every morning. She ran a hand aggravatingly through her short, straight brown hair.

"Wow, looks like Sailor V has done it once again!" their mother, who had light curly brown hair and purple eyes, exclaimed as she read the newspaper. There was a picture of a girl with blond hair with red glasses in a superhero outfit on the front page.

Sarah wasn't into all that kind of stuff. It was proven when she merely gazed at the photo and read the headline:

_Today's Figures_

_Sailor V's Spectacular Success! _

_Gang of thieves busted! _

_Diamond worth 2 million dollars returned safely!_

_Really? Stopping a gang? That is _so _lame! _she thought to herself as she stared idly out the window.

"You could be like her, Sarah…" Mrs. Tsukino started, but Sarah immediately cut her off.

"No thanks, Mom! It sounds really boring! Plus, I would like to do something better in my life! Like becoming a model!"

"Maybe you couldn't be…" sighed Mrs. Tsukino resignedly. "My other daughter isn't a thing like her, either…Usagi! It's already after 8 o'clock!"

The next thing Sarah heard was the sound of someone jumping up from their covers and moving to the bathroom to get ready. _Usagi…this is really beginning to get out of hand…_Sarah mused irritatingly as she looked at the time: 8:13! They were going to get another scolding, and if their teacher didn't get to her, then Sarah would.

"OH NO! I'm going to be late!" she heard Usagi screech from the bathroom.

"Not just you! _We're _going to be late if you don't get moving!" Sarah screamed angrily up the stairs. She was _really _going to have a talk with Usagi on the way to school, and it wouldn't be pretty.

A few minutes later, Usagi came bounding down the stairs, with little tears coming from her eyes as she rushed out of the house. "Mom, you dummy, why didn't you wake me up sooner?!"

"Well, we tried to; I called your name for about _five times, _and you didn't respond! We're leaving! Bye, Mom!" Sarah answered as she rose from heir chair and grabbed her school bag, along with her lunchbox, and caught up with Usagi.

* * *

"Why does morning always have to come so soon? I'm still sleepy! I don't wanna hafta go to school~!" complained Usagi, and Sarah once again groaned. Another thing that happened every day was Usagi's complaining about how school was boring and she didn't want to go, and she's the one always making them late!

"Usagi, I love you, but you need to _grow up! _I don't want to go to school either, but do you see me complaining?! No! And second, you really need to start waking up earlier, or get an alarm clock! Your lateness is going to get us into some real serious trouble sooner or later!"

Suddenly, Usagi tripped over something and fell face first on the ground.

"Usagi, are you alright?" asked Sarah, her voice mixing with concern as she ran to help her sister up.

"Ouch!" Usagi answered, placing her hand on her skirt as Sarah hoisted her up. "I must have stepped on something…" They both heard an "Owwwww…" and they turned to see a black cat with band-aids on its forehead and a big shoe implant, which belonged to Usagi.

"No way! I tripped over a cat?!" Usagi exclaimed. "Sorry, I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you?!" The cat made little meowing noises and Usagi couldn't help but gush, "It's a little black cat. She looks a bit shabby though. Ah, maybe it's only because I stepped on her."

She then leaned in and gave the cat a peck. "TEE-HEE, you're so cute! Forgive me! MWAAA~"

"Usagi, wait! I don't think she wanted a-!" But it was too late for Sarah to say anything else, because Usagi screamed as the cat began scratching at her face. "OW OW OW OW!"

"…Kiss!" Sarah screamed as she ran to grab the cat off Usagi's face.

"Why the heck are you scratching me like that!?" Usagi demanded. In response, the cat made wiggling gestures to her forehead, where the band-aids were. "Huh? What's that? Do you want me to take off your band-aid? Okay, okay!" The blond gave a giggle before the cat bounced in the air and she tore the bandages off. The girls were stunned to see a crescent moon upside down on its forhead.

DING DONG!

"Uh oh!" Sarah cried in alarm as Usagi screeched, "OH GOD! I don't have time for this right now! I'm going to get in so much trouble now!" Usagi grabbed Sarah's arm and Sarah was protesting about being dragged as they entered the school gates.

* * *

When they reached their classroom, they were met by their very angry English teacher; her name was Ms. Haruna.

"TSUKINO USAGI! TSUKINO SARAH! Are you late again?!" she bellowed, and made them stand out in the hallway.

"This sucks, how could she make two sweet and darling girls like us stand in the hall like this?" Usagi complained.

"Have you forgotten? It's _your _fault we're late and have to stand out here!" Sarah screeched at her sister.

"You don't have to scream!" Usagi yelled right back before her thoughts to someplace else. "I'm so…hungry." She grabbed her lunch box and began to unwrap it. "TEE HEE HEE! I guess I'll eat now, since I went without breakfast! NOM!" Usagi took out a fork and began to eat her meal, until the sound of a door slamming open interrupted her.

"MS. TSUKINO! What do you think you're doing?!" Ms. Haruna demanded angrily and that made both girls sweatdrop and Usagi to drop the piece of food she was eating.

"It's because of shenanigans like this that you end up getting terrible exam scores like this one right here!" the teacher said, pointing to and holding up Usagi's English test, which had a 30 at the top. Plus, there were lots of incorrect marks on the paper.

"But I hate english…" Usagi said as she gave nervous antics. Ms. Haruno, however, was not fazed.

"That's still no excuse for you not to have studied. Look at your sister; she got a perfect score." Sure enough, when she held up Sarah's test, it had a 100 placed on the top. Usagi felt a little jealous of her sister. She was always the smarter one. "You could learn a lot from her."

"Hey Usagi!" another classmate, Umino, who had spiky hair along with glasses with swirls, called. "How did you do on your test?"

"Man Usagi," said a young girl known as Usagi's best friend, Naru; she had brown curly hair tied up by a black bow. "I just cannot believe you! How could you chomp down on your lunch super earlylike that when you're a girl? That's so un-ladylike!"

"I actually didn't study much for this test at all, I was busy playing video games. But this test was just like a game too, a total breeze!" Umino said as he held up his test which had a 95.

"This is like a game to you?" Naru asked irritatingly. "Ugh, why do you have to be so darned smart?! Umino is always the one person I don't want to get beaten by." She had an 85 on her test.

"But 85 is a good grade!" Usagi said.

* * *

At lunch, the girls were sitting together, eating their meal when the black haired girl said, "Anyway, I heard that another jewelry store was robbed right near here. There's been a lot of robberies lately."

"Scary." Naru responded.

"Yeah, but 'Sailor V' has been catching the criminals behind it!" Umino said while holding his drink.

"Who is that?" Usagi asked him.

"She's really famous! She's a pretty suited soldier of love and justice! And on top of that, she's all over the news, she's really popular all over the city! Everyone knows about her! Rumo had it that she's actually a special agent within the police department. If someone like that has really appeared, a savior…then maybe we really are at the end times. Yeah! On top of all the recent robberies, there's been a lot of strange incidences, all kinds of weird criminal stories. It's all in the news, you've got to keep yourself in the loop to keep yourself protected!"

"But you know," the black haired girl said in a day-dream like manner. "I can totally understand wanting to break into a jewelry store."

Another black haired girl added, "Being surrounded by all of the beautiful sparkling gems…I'd like a diamond ring."

All this talk reminded Usagi of something. "Naru, you live in a giant jewelry store, don't you? I like rubies best, but pearls are nice too."

"Haha, well…" Naru said, trying to let some good news sink in. "We actually began a huge sale yesterday. Now there are even a few pieces for sale that we can afford."

"No way!" the first black haired girl gushed. "I've gotta go check it out!"

"Me too, me too!" agreed the second black-haired one.

* * *

After school, they all went to the Naru's jewelry store. Even Sarah couldn't help pressing her hands to the window and gazing inside.

"That one in the middle is called a 'Pidgeon's Blood Ruby', it's worth a million dollars. And that right next to it is a rare diamond. As you can imagine, these ones aren't on sale." Naru explained.

"Too bad…" Sarah said as they all sweatdropped. They should have known that.

"But still, wow, look at the crowd! They're all middle-aged women!" one of the black haired girls said as they noticed every one of the women crowding in the store and making various messes. They sweat dropped again, and decided to enter in and _carefully _take a look around.

The woman with blonde curly hair, who happened to be Naru's mother, noticed them and said happily, "Ah, Naru, you brought your friends home with you?"

"Mama!" Naru exclaimed happily.

"Well, come on in everyone. It's crowded in here, but if you look around I'm sure you can find something you girls can afford! And since you're Naru's friends, I'll give you an extra discount!" Then the woman went back to shouting, "Come on in everyone! Everything is on super cheap discount!"

"Mom has never had a sale like this before, I guess she must have finally decided to practice a new business model or something." Naru explained as we continued to stare.

"Naru's mom is pretty, but fierce." Usagi said, referring to Naru's mother's shouting, and Sarah couldn't help but nod.

"Oh, this is so cute! I'm going to ask my dad to buy it for me since I did so well on my test!" said a girl as she examined a fashionable piece of jewelry.

"NICE!" said another as she held her own piece of jewelry. No one noticed Naru's mother's countenance change. "Bwahaha…I need more youthful energy! I must…gather even more of it!"

"Man, I wish…I hadn't gotten only a 30 on my test, now I can't get my parents to buy me anything. And I already used up my allowance for the month…" Usagi took out the test from her schoolbag and crumpled it up. "I'm getting rid of this test! I'm going home!" Little did she know, she threw the paper into someone's face behind her.

"Hey you lump head, that hurt! Would it make you feel better if I had a lump on my head too?" The young man had short black hair, wore sunglasses, and a business suit.

Usagi turned to the man and said angrily, "These aren't lumps on my head! They're called dumpling buns! Buns, you jerk!"

"WOW, only 30 points…" he said looking at her test before throwing it back on her head and saying as he walked away, "Looks like you need to study harder, dumpling head."

"Y-You…" Usagi grumbled as she crumpled the test. "You need to mind your own darned business!" She took one last glance at him and then walked away, thinking grumpily in her mind, _What is his deal, wearing a tuxedo in the middle of the day like that? He's a snobby little jerk!_

The man took off his sunglasses as he gazed at the jewelry store. "WOW, what a huge jewelry store. If any place has it, I bet it's there. The 'Silver Crystal'…"

"Man, I don't want to go home with a test score like this…" Usagi said to herself, still despondent. She looked to see Sailor V on a video game advertisement poster. _Being Sailor V must be awesome. You don't have to study, and you get to kick the butts of all bad guys and get a bunch of respect…_She then began to ponder. "…..I think I'll check out the game center for a bit."

"Man, I just can't beat him, this stupid boss is such a wimp too…" Usagi mused as she played the game. "I wonder which attack will be most effective against him?"

* * *

Sarah, meanwhile, didn't feel so good…

She entered the house after staggering along the sidewalk and was greeted by her mother.

"Hey there, Sarah! How was school?"

"It was…fine…Mom…" Sarah was only able to wheeze out. She weakly pulled out her test from her schoolbag and placed it on the kitchen table. Her mother picked it up and gazed at it with complete delight.

"You've got a 100?! That's great, Sarah-! Sarah…?" her mother called, but the only response she received was the door closing to Sarah's room.

Please review! This is my first SM fic, and I was about to type the whole chapter 1, and I realized that would take too long, so I shortened it up. Once again, review! No flames!


End file.
